particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
History of Pontesi
Early History The earliest detailed history of Pontesi begins around the year 400 B.E. when Jelbic tribes, with some Artanian influences, moved into the region. This period was characterized by small bands of hunter-gatherers living in small huts on the mountain ranges. There is little proof that these tribes ever worked as an united society or were ethnically or culturally homogeneous, and a large level of intermixing with Majatran and romance peoples from over the sea is suspected. Surviving a number of incursions from Queranz Barmenia, Hosianism became the predominant religion of Pontesi in the late 11:th century, replacing shamanism and other indigenous belief systems. The missionaries who would for the Pontesian priesthood hailed from a vide range of Churches, but it is generally reorganized that the Terran Patraichal Church was the largest and most influential of the sects, despite close proximity to Selucia. For most of it's history, what is now Pontesi was made up by several independent or semi-independent city-states or loose confederations or hegemonies of local tribes or tyrannies. The first man to claim the title “Emperor” (Jezkn) was Lvigh I of Lerna, who in 1472 A.E., united all of Xanduley, Abure, Ikegaru and Murdhild into one single Pontesi (Pnte) Realm (Kns). Murdhild was left for the Brmek Caliphate, which the new state was periodically on good terms with. Lvigh I also carried through the Pontesian Reformation. All Hosian Churches, no matter their allegiance, were confiscated by the crown and the Emperor declared the Supreme Patriarch in the Realm of Pontesi, with his archbishop ruling the ecclesiastic matters in his stead. Old temples, shrines and monuments were looted, a large part of the priesthood massacred and thousand civilians burned at the stake for failing to accomply. This marked the beginning of the Bishopal Church of Pontesi. Lvigh's heirs would turn their eyes on the rich Yeudism kingdom of Beiteynu at the Realm's western border. By June 1493, self-styled “crusaders” reached Yishalem and proceeded to burn the city to the ground. The Yeudi population in the area were routinely massacred and large parts of the nation annexed. For most part of the 16th Century, Pontesi would dominate most of Beiteynu and continue to mistreat it's native citizens. Yeudi were treated as second glass people and never given Pontesian citizenship, thus making them effectively stateless. They were forced into the far west of the nation and guarded by a large brick wall and a system of military barracks. However, in 1701 A.E., an enormous earthquake hit the city of Fruskila destroying many Pontesian settlements and killing hundreds of thousands of Pntek colonists. Widespread rumours of this being a punishment from God for the mistreatment of his people, resulted the entirety of Beiteynu to be cursed by the Church, and most Pontesian settlers made a quick return back east. This inevitably resulted in almost no existent governance of Beiteynu and the decline of Pontesian controll of the area. In 1966, the local tribes rebeled against the Pntek oppressor. With the government no longer see the profit from control over Beitenyu, the Empire chose to renounce all claims on the territory and withdraw the few armies left. The Empire itself came to an end in 1987, when the reign of Emperor Grzkai IV “the kinslayer”, known for having ordered the execution of his own mother and adoptive brother, was deposed my the Imperial army. He would later be publicly executed at the central square of Lerna. The Realm of Pontesi What followed was the Realm of Pontesi, a shaky hybrid government, somethimes described as a “republican dictatorship” or “bureaucratic despotism”. The country was ruled by ideologues venturing far into the political schools of neoliberalism and nationalism. During these days, the Pntek Fascist (Staté) movement was born, though it was initially split between members who wanted to restore the Empire and those who preferred the Realm to remain a technocratic state. Eventually, the Realm would transfrorm into the First Pontesian Commonwealth, a monarchistic state under the influence of the Axis and the International Monarchist League. In 2256, as chaos broke out in Beiteynu, the former Commonwealth government used grounds of ethnic nationalism, claiming Jelbic-speaking individuals in Beiteynu to be in danger because of religious nationalist movements such as the Yeudi People's Front. The Commonwealth government held an emergency meeting and authorised intervention in Beiteynu. The army crossed the border into Tadraki and Endlid through the Abure-Tadraki, welcomed by the Pntek minority in the area, but committing atrocities towards those of other “blood”. Within weeks, the Commonwealth Government had control of the Tadraki/Endlid region from the severely weakened Beiteynu government. The conflict came to an end after the Pontesian Military Forces withdrew from the area due to heavy losses, taking with them almost the entire Pntek minority, considering them property of the state though they were not even citizens of Pontesi. The Dynastic Empire In 2461, after having secured the support of the Democratic Party that dominated Pontesian politics during the era, a rich bourgeois family known as the Belknaps took power by force and Alexander Belknap crowned himself emperor of Pontesi. Many thought that the return of an Emperor meant the return of stability and security, but for many liberals who had supported the return of the Empire, those hopes would turn to dust. The Belknaps made themselves rich by subcontracting the operation of the entire police force to the Heimdall Global Security Company, in which the family owned the majority of shares. Under the pretext of protecting the natives from slavery, the Belknap Dynasty would colonize Gaduridos under the auspices of the Imperial East Terra Company. The natives were stripped of their democratic rights and had to work for their masters commercial enterprise, the fruit of their labour being sent away to fed the Pontesian war machine and to finance several other colonialist projects. The People's Democratic Republic In the mid 32:th century A.E. it had became apparent that a large share of the population was disillusioned with the leadership of the Belknap family and the monarch's constant involvement in political affairs. Those demanding reform organized themselves into the Alliance of Democratic Forces, and organized (illegal) demonstrations, strikes and road blocks, with thousands of dead and wounded as a result After decades of turmoil and the country being close to a state of bankruptcy, the police and the military turned their backs on their masters. The forces of law watched as the masses stormed the Imperial Palace in Lerna, killing a number of (but not everyone) Belknap fmaily members, and declaring the Pontesi Dynastic Empire replaced by the People's Democratic Republic of Pontesi. The Pontesi Hegemony The party responsible for the dissolution of the Pontesian Dynastic Empire, the Alliance of Democratic Forces, collapsed during the year 3186. The Pontesi people were left in an anarchic state, without government and order to protect their interests. Unable to secure re-establishment of the once great Empire, the Pontesi people turned to the Medrisite-Associated Revisionist Council, a political group established 200 years during the vaining years of the Empire's glory. Hitherto, the M.A.R.C. itself fell into anonymity, as it had lost direction during the crisis of 3001 where a civil struggle occurred in the M.A.R.C. home province of Xanduley. However, R.M. Mederagaar, direct descent of found Medris Mederagaar, took command following the collapse of the People's Democratic Republic. Ousting the remnants of the Alliance of Democratic Forces, R.M. Mederagaar declared a new era of Pontesi dominance led by the familiar banner of the ancient Empire, but with a new focus and name. Advent of the Selucian Crusaders The Mederagaars established themselves as Director Generals of the country, and ruled the country as their family enterprise. Among other things, they established the Medrengaard Experimental City and Habitation Occupation Zone, a place for societal engineering where people were to live and be exposed to societal experiments in exchange for a number of benefits. The M.A.R.C:s nationalistic and neoliberal policies were not well received by everyone, and Pontesi didn't recover form it's status as one of the poorer nations on the continent. Once again, popular unrest was on the rise, as many did not see the justice in letting the Mederagaard dynasty rule over the country as if their lives were parts of their enterprise. The country would be monumentally change by the advent of Lord Alamar Xarfaxis and his Crimson Crusade, seeking refugee in Pontesi, risking severe punishment for treason after having sent Selucian submarines to aid the Unholy Emperor Medivh Evil of Davostan against an ATR-aligned liberal uprising, without consulting the Senate. Xarfaxis believed that most Pontesians were actually Selucians. After rashly implementing a broad range of reforms, and declaring the Pontesian nation officially abolished and replaced by the Union of Imperial Crusader Kingdoms, a group of Pntek nationalists loyal to the M.A.R.C. broke into the old parliament building in Lerna (the capital had been moved to the city of Dawnstar, called Oxminister in Pntek tongue) and declared the Hegemony restored. The government of the Union responded by sending an infantry regiment, reinforced with light tanks, to shell at the thousand years old parliament building. It was these actions that sparkled the first Pontesian Civil War. The Empire restored Initially characterized by activism and extremism, the Crusade soon found itself plagued by internal division, between those sporting Xarfaxis's vision of a Selucianized Pontesi and those opting for a more moderate approach, with integration and co-existence. The struggle ended in Xarfaxis being ousted from power by the party leadership and subsequently placed in house arrest, while the new government tried to negotiate with rioting Pntek Nationalists of the Pontesi Hegemony. This struggle also led into the most radical elements seceding from the movement, forming the national communist-influenced Crimson Onslaught. The result proved disastrous and the Crusade was defeated in a matter of little more then a decade. However, thanks to arrangements made with the Alliance of Terran Republics, many politicians, civil personnel, soldiers and civilians loyal to the Crusade were allowed safe passage into ATR-aligned Feline Homeland of Barmenia. The MARC returned to power, but was never able to recover from the blow. Its government was weakened through internal struggles, as many of its allies supported the restoration of the Belknap dynasty. As these forces gained momentum, the MARC quickly faded into obscurity. The Pontesian Dynastic Commonwealth was proclaimed once again in 3396. Reign of House Aedinius WIP Empire of the Jelbic Peoples WIP Selucian invasion and civil war WIP The Commonwealth reborn WIP Category:Pontesi